Blazing Admonition Agnia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11067 |no = 1625 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 137 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 36, 45, 54, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87 |normal_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 10, 20, 15, 20, 14, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 45, 54, 63, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |bb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 10, 12, 10, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 36, 45, 54, 63, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 36, 45, 54, 63, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Agnia employed a number of disciples with Thunder powers in order to slay the Marine Emperor, but apparently lost her chance to finish her foe when both sides' disciples deserted them. Had she only stymied their desertion, her dominance over the other Imperial Gods and rule of Grand Gaia likely would have become a reality. A merciless, austere goddess of Agnia's sort would have doubtless demanded absolute obedience from humanity and punished blasphemy severely. Eventually, she may have even delivered a punishment more severe than that of the Holy Emperor and fully annihilated humanity. |summon = This world will only be complete when I am its ruler. I cannot leave my role to lesser beings. |fusion = I strive to build a perfect world... Sin must be punished; justice must not relent! Fools require discipline! |evolution = Only my words are the absolute truth! Death to the infidels! Strike down the blasphemers! Order must be maintained! |hp_base = 6407 |atk_base = 2581 |def_base = 2482 |rec_base = 2318 |hp_lord = 8317 |atk_lord = 3197 |def_lord = 3102 |rec_lord = 2884 |hp_anima = 9434 |rec_anima = 2586 |atk_breaker = 3495 |def_breaker = 2804 |def_guardian = 3400 |rec_guardian = 2735 |def_oracle = 2953 |rec_oracle = 3331 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Incandescent Precept |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP, 130% boost to Spark damage & considerably restores HP each turn |lsnote = 0.5% boost to Atk, Def per 1% HP remaining & heals (1000-1200 + 10% Rec) HP |bb = Crimson Phoenix Blaze |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & greatly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 180% parameter boost, 30% HP to Def, Rec & heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Flame Glaive: Ariagal |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP |sbbnote = 130% Spark, fills 7 BC, fills 400 OD & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Wise Saint Havette |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Spark, fills 50 BC & fills 800 OD |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Flawless Precepts |esitem = |esdescription = Restores HP each turn & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |esnote = Heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec & fills 3-4 BC |evofrom = 11066 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP and Def boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def, Rec when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB's greatly restores HP each turn effect |omniskill3_2_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec, 4500-5000 + 20% Rec |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's damage taken may slightly restore HP effect and its success rate |omniskill3_3_note = +10% chance & +5% potency, 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage total |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill3_4_note = +20% boost, 150% Spark total |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Agnia2 }}